The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Currently, an existing electrical connector includes an insulating body and a plurality of flat terminals fixedly arranged on the insulating body. For convenient usage, the existing electrical connector adopts the arrangement of terminals in an upper row and a lower row in order to implement forward and reverse insertion of a mating connector. During mating, the flat plate terminals of the electrical connector are mated with the mating terminals of a mating connector. Each mating terminal is an elastic terminal, and the tail end of each mating terminal bends upward to form a guiding portion in order to prevent buckling to the mating terminals during mating. However, the guiding portion of each mating terminal is not in contact with the corresponding flat plate terminal, which leads to the open stab effect, thereby affecting the transmission quality of signals. In particular, in high-frequency signal transmission, the negative effects of the open stab become significant, such that a serious signal distortion may occur. Meanwhile, the design of the upper and lower rows of terminals would cause crosstalk during high-frequency signal transmission, thereby affecting the signal transmission.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design an improved electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.